Along Came Death
by Setsuna24
Summary: Death is bored and starts making people to alleviate his boredom. Fate is a woman scorned and a bitch with a plot under her sleeve and Death should really have known better and not listened to her to begin with but if he had there would have been no story so lets just go along for the spired by Harry as Peverell: God of Death and Magic in Crazyjanacat's Just Like Snow White.


Inspired by Crazyjanacat's Just Like Snow White

I own nothing etc etc.

Also in AO3 and Adult Fanfiction . org

Along Came Death

He was bored.

and lonely. Loneliness, he thinks that is what he is feeling. He remembers once, a long time ago, having felt this. Long ago, when his days had started, in a dark cramped place. There was spiders he thinks... and dust? and heavy footsteps coming down above his head making the small space shake. His heart still beat back then he thinks... and he was a boy with no name. No, he had a name but no one ever called him it. They called him something else, many somethings, he just cant remember what it was after so long.

The passage of time meant nothing to him now. He has been/was? everywhere and nowhere at all. it was all meaningless because he was and end and a beginning and as such was at the end and the beginning. Outside the world and time yet a permanent part of it. Without him, nothing was because even life depended on his existence. He has seen everything and nothing, the end of the world and the beginning of time.

Yet he was bored.

and lonely.

He remembered a time in which he was never bored. There was plot and excitement around every corner, there was adventure. He remembered he had lived, long ago, and his life had been intricately twined with someone else's. He was mortal once, before he became the End of ends and there was someone he was part of? was part of him? there was someone, the name just out of his reach. It has been so long.

He entertained himself with meddling. Normally he left such things to Fate, the hateful simpering bitch, but after eons a distraction from duty was called for.

And so he made someone.

He took a seed of Darkness and planted it in the fertile womb of one of Magic's children, because he felt it would amuse him to see her rant about his encroaching in her territory, and watched as Death Magic or Necromancy was born into the world. He watched the children of the children of his seed until he grew bored with them. It was Destiny who pointed them out, had it been Fate -the vindictive bitch- he would have laughed and subtly turn away from what was surely some sort of spiteful trap. But in interest he spied the three as they used their sticks to make a bridge over the raging waters of the dangerous river. Children of his seed, she had called them, clever beyond any he had seen before and interesting to watch. For the first time in millennia he fashioned himself tangeability.

And Death stepped into the world.

He was not exactly sure what he was going to do, in all honesty he really had not thought it through at all, but once there he played it all by ear and ended up cursing two of the brothers to early deaths and taking a liking to the third. There was something there he was forgetting, something about his cloak and... ah, well... he will remember eventually he was sure.

The children of Cadmus, a child of his seed, were mildly amusing but eventually he turned from them as well. It was the children of Ignotus who occasionally provided the most worthwhile source of entertainment. Ever since the girl, last of Peverell main line married The Mad Potterer.

Eventually even Ignotus' children grew dull to him, there were only so many times an entity beyond time could watch the same antics before they grew dull.

And so he was bored again.

and lonely.

and he thought of a man who was part of him and he part of the man a long, long, time ago. Existence was not dull with him, he remembered as much.

So Death searched but could not find the man. Could not remember his name or his face, it had been too long and Death has no need for names after all.

He decided to make someone, again, after all it had served well before. But he would not plant a seed for this one, he would guide the events and see the life unfold. Against his better judgement he listened to Fate as she made a suggestion, perhaps she had finally gotten over that incident between them and decided to be useful for once? For whatever reason he went along with her suggestion and looked upon the candidate put forth to him. It was the twisted dregs of Cadmus' line he chose. How far the seeds of his seed had fallen, he had thought, and maybe in his own way sought to redeem them. The girl was ugly and pitiful, there was not chance of anyone of worth taking her but he could make something out of nothing given enough time.

So Death whispered in Merope's ears, words of beauty and love about the handsome young man at the top of the hill. She was worthy of him, he was meant for her, if only she could make him see it. There was something that tugged at Death about the man, something about his face that was familiar but not quite right. He obsessed about the man as he spurned Merope to action. Whatever it was it would not leave him alone and he thought it was his desire for... something, a distant memory just beyond his grasp, which pushed him forward as he in turn pushed Merope.

Merope took the man for her own, spiriting him away from his home under bewitched love. As she grew with child he was struck with an idea, so he placed great power and intelligence beyond measure within the unborn babe. This child, it would carry greatness upon his shoulders. He might even become a king among his people. Death had taken his eyes away from the living, just for a beyond time or two, and by the time he looked back the stupid seed of his seed had let go of the bewitchment by deluding herself the man should love her on his own by now.

The girl was alone in her need, spurned by the man she had captured so conveniently by bottled imitation of love. He was so angry at her he turned his eyes away until he felt her passing. The child, there was something about this child, but before he could recall what it was Fate had swept him into a most inconvenient Apocalypse she had started in a parallel world. "Look not at the boy" she had said "he will be there when we are done" as she turned his attention from Merope's child.

He had quite forgotten about his venture to be quite honest, that is until Fate stopped pestering him with demands of help with this cataclysmic event or that. Before he realized it fifteen years had passed the boy.

Death watched as the boy was locked outside the crumbling building which served as the abode of unwanted desperate children... and found him beautiful. The perfection which had escaped the man and made him look not quite right was there, in the boy.

Tom

The name pulled at something where his stilled heart sat.

Upon first sight Death fell in love with his own perfect creation. He whispered words immortality in the boy's dreams, spoke of time beyond measure and promised to give him rule over the world.

"You deserve it," He had said "You are beyond them" "You are above them" "You are superior" "You are special"

The boy grew obsessed with himself, with his superiority, with power and with ruling.

Death, unfortunately, should had remembered Fate hated him and was a conniving bitch. She had captured him and smothered him until he was but a fraction of his self. She had suppressed him until he had no memory of himself, and not finding this to be enough punishment for having once long ago rejected her advances, she took the seeds of his seed though Ignotus' line and played with the lives of them making them cross paths one after another and generation after generation with those who would make the perfect mortal vessel for one such as Death. Then she thrust him through time and shoved him into the last of Ignotu's children. Not yet done with her scorned lover's revenge she made a prophesy and sat back to watch as the once boy Death had loved instead of loving her came into the house with murder in his mind.

"Avada Kedavra" Lord Voldemort said, and Fate cackled madly at how plans come to a head.

Thirteen years after, in a graveyard atop a hill, a serpentine man climbed out a cauldron and a boy thought he had never seen anything so beautiful and his essence swelled beyond his self. Because he remembered. He remembered a boy under the stairs and Fate's first game, remembered the eons of loneliness and her scorn at his rejection, remembered a boy he created and loved, remembered that only he was without and beyond time and will not play the game Fate did not know she had once forced him to play. Once, long ago, the first time he was Harry Potter.

So Death climbed down from the hold of the stone Grim Reaper and smiled as he approached the curious form of Lord Voldemort upon having witnessed emerald eyes turn into a void of pure black.

"Hello, Tom Marvolo Riddle" Death said "I have waited so long to meet you. I will give you the world" He said "Let me give you eternity"

Intrigued, not knowing who or what possessed the body of the child savior, Lord Voldemort ever the Slytherin asked "And what would be the cost?"

"All you have to do is remain by my side. Be mine and make me yours and I will make you king among ants."

and Death pulled the Dark Lord down and kissed him.

and Lord Voldemort cackled with glee.

Shadowed from Fate's eyes Death smiled, he would not play the game but he sure as hell would not let Fate know about it just yet.

After all, he had been bored and lonely. Might as well give life a go.

Hopefully this has inspired some of you to write a sequel to this cause I would love to read it but have no time to write it but I love me some Harry as Death and Harrymort.

Love, Setsuna


End file.
